Mr. Midnight
by frcpirate
Summary: An AU S/D. Based on the song Mr. Midnight by Garth Brooks
1. Prologue

Here's my all-new story!! I bet all o you have been anticipating the next to come out of the almighty brain of Love Angel, right… *chirp*:: silence :: *chirp* I know, I am not the best, but thanks for reading this, nonetheless.  
  
This is some background info on the story:  
  
I was listening to my all new Garth Brooks CD when an Idea hit me! I am going to write a super long song fiction about it. The song is called Mr. Midnight. I absolutely LOVE it, so full of emotion and it's very forlorn. If you wanna cheat, you can listen to the song, but if you want to be in suspense, don't listen to it!! ^-^  
  
Love Angel  
  
PLEASE READ THE ABOVE BEFORE CONTINUING WITH THE STORY  
  
Mr. Midnight  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Darien and Serena Daniels lived across the street from each other their whole lives. Darien, being a year older than Serena, was living with his mother. His father had gone to Japan for studies and the relationship between the family fell apart. The younger Serena also lived with just her mother, but it was an all-out divorce.  
  
The two mothers met one day because they got their mail mixed up. There is always something about two families with the same last name living across the street from each other. After the women met, they sent their children over for "play dates" where friendship soon blossomed.  
  
Serena and Darien spent hours swinging on the front porch swing. They would fight and see who could go higher. Nothing could separate them. They were the perfect couple. At school, they had no other friends. Hey were constantly teased for playing with each other. Darien and his counterpart didn't care. They wanted it to stay that way forever.  
  
Nothing lasts forever…  
  
It was the first day of Serena's eighth grade year. Darien would be leaving to go to a new school to-day. She would be losing her only friend and she didn't know what to do.  
  
"Darien! Get over here! I am going to drive you to school to-day!" Tara Daniels yelled as her son ran through the front door, "Or not…" She sighed 'I hope everything goes okay with those two.' Smiling, she went back to getting ready for work.  
  
Darien ran across the street. Climbing up the creaky steps of Serena's old Victorian house, He ran to the door and stopped in his tracks. She was watching him from the swing.  
  
"Sere? What are you doing there? You are supposed to be getting ready for school, aren't you?"  
  
"No. I don't start school for another week." She looked at him, her eyes full of tears.  
  
"Don't cry. I know it's all changing, but we'll be at the same school next year, right?"  
  
'Yeah, and you'll have friends and you won't want to talk to me. I will be all alone…" The tears were streaming down her face now.  
  
"Sere! I will never do that! You know you are my VERY best friend! Actually, I am very nervous; I don't know what to do! What if people don't like me, you know?"  
  
"Who couldn't like you Dare? You are THE coolest guy in the world." She replied smiling through the tears.  
  
"I know what will make you happy; let's make a pact right here and now. No matter what happens, we can ALWAYS talk to each other and we will always be there for each other."  
  
"Even if you were on the other side of the world?"  
  
"Even if I was on the moon!"  
  
"Okay!" They shook hands and hugged each other before Darien ran off to catch his first ever bus ride in High School.  
  
It wasn't always as they said. When Darien was 17, and Serena 16, they had almost completely stopped talking. They never went to each other's house, or even traded mail. Everything that their mothers had achieved had been reduced to nothing.  
  
"Darien, dear! You need to take this magazine over to Ilene for me. She will be expecting it! She never misses an issue!"  
  
"Mom, I can't. Andrew is waiting for me. We are going out to-night." Darien whined.  
  
"Listen to me, if you want to go out ANYWHERE to-night, you will take it now. I have to go to a conference and I am late, so you will take it to her and don't expect me till tomorrow. I'll probably stay overnight."  
  
"Fine, mom." Darien said, "I love you! Bye!" Ms. Daniels ran out of the door and into her car. Darien grabbed the magazine and trudged across the street. Checking out his surroundings, he knocked on the door. It was huge and had a stained glass window. He could see someone stirring in the old house. She was small, and blonde. It was his Sere. He had not seen her in at least a year. There were other people in the house with her. One of the four girls, the one with dark raven hair answered the door.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering if Ilene was here."  
  
"Nope, sorry. Serena is here, though."  
  
"Oh. Great. Can I speak with her?"  
  
"I'll ask!" she said and turned into the house, "Serena! Some guy here wants to talk to you!" She gave a few grunts of approval and turned back to Darien, "She said she hates you and she never wants to talk to you again.  
  
His heart sank, "Really?"  
  
"No, silly. Here she's coming."  
  
Serena walked up to the door. She was wearing a blue tank and blue cloudy pajama pants, "What do YOU want?"  
  
"My mom said that your mom would be expecting this."  
  
"She's out of town. You'll have to come back."  
  
"What's with all the hostility Sere? Why are you upset?"  
  
"Hmm… let's think. You haven't spoken to me in over a year, how am I supposed to feel?"  
  
"What about you Sere? You never came over. Not even to bring me my mail!"  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! The fight of the century!" An outspoken blonde yelled to the other girls.  
  
"Maybe we should take this outside." Darien offered.  
  
"I don't think so, Dare. This conversation is over." She turned away and slammed the door. Darien walked back to his house and sat on the couch. He didn't feel like going out, after all. He had just dozed off to bed before the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" He answered it.  
  
"Hi. May I please speak with the head of the household?"  
  
"Um.. My mom is out right now, may I take a message?"  
  
"Yes, this phone call concerns Tara Daniels. She was in a fatal car crash this evening. I apologize, kid. There's nothing I can do. We will have someone from social services contact you father tonight. We will have you in a home by tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you." Was all he could say. He put down the phone and walked to the couch. Gazing across the street, he saw the rain fall on the ground. Thinking of his freshman year, he ran out the door. Climbing the steps, he slowed and knocked on the door. She couldn't be that mad. She was the only one he could talk to. She had to understand. When the same girl came to the door, he walked right past her. He entered the living room and saw a group of girls eating popcorn and watching a movie. She took one look at him and saw something was wrong. Tears clouded his eyes and he ran out of the house.  
  
"Dare! Come back!" She yelled. He stopped in the middle of the road. The rain was pouring more steadily now. They were drenched to the bone, "What's wrong? What do you need?"  
  
"You aren't that mad, are you?"  
  
"No, I'm not. I am so sorry, Dare. I shouldn't have been so mean to you."  
  
"Sere, I'll miss you. I promise I will come back and see you again. You are all I have left."  
  
"What do you mean? You have plenty of friends."  
  
"None of them as good as you. Sere, I am going to have to leave. My mom… she got in a car crash… she's not coming back."  
  
"On no! Dare, are you ok? Do you need anything?"  
  
"No, just promise me that you'll never forget."  
  
"Forget what?" She asked meekly.  
  
"This." He closed his lips in hers for a brief moment. Looking into her deep blue eyes he said, "I love you Serena. I always have. You are my true best friend. Thank you for that." He ran into his house. She stood out in the rain staring at his house. What was she going to do? She had just lost the one person who ever meant anything to her. Struggling to reach her house, tears fell from her eyes. When she went back inside she only found a note from her friends. It read:  
  
  
  
Serena,  
  
It looks that you need a break. We know how much he means to you. We will have this party some other time, okay?  
  
The Girls  
  
P.S. Mina would like you to know that she saw that kiss and you'll NEVER live it down.  
  
Chuckling at her friends' humor, Serena imagined her blonde friend, often mistaken as her sister, spying on two people in the middle of the street. Serena couldn't help but think of him. She had ignored him for a year, how mean. She changed clothes and went to her bed.  
  
  
  
When Serena awoke the next morning she yelled, "Oh my gosh! I wonder if I can catch him! It's so late!" The clock read 1:00 in the afternoon. She ran down her steps in time to see a moving truck pull out of the driveway of his house. He was gone.  
  
Andrew had never met this girl before. He was apprehensive about talking to her. Why did Darien have to do this to him? When Serena answered the door, he made small talk before giving her the small box in his hand. She bid him farewell and went inside her house.  
  
Serena opened the box. Inside there was a ring with a single rose in the center. A note was attached to the box. When opened, it read:  
  
Sere,  
  
This ring is for you. I have had it forever but I was always too nervous to give it to you. Forgive my tardiness. I hope I see you again. If I ever find you, I promise to be with you forever.  
  
With Love,  
  
Dare 


	2. Rendezvous(I'll check the spelling later...

Ok! Since I got a moderate response for my Prologue, I will write chapter one now. I was going to put it off, but I didn't want to forget my ideas. Interesting, huh? I bet all of you wanted to know how I am thinking. For future reference, the more response I get, the faster chapters come. You can always feel free to email me @ theworldismysandbox@hotmail.com for questions of concerns. Anything, really.  
  
   
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon or The song Mr. Midnight by Garth Brooks. Sorry!!  
  
   
  
   
  
Mr. Midnight  
  
Chapter One  
  
Rendezvous  
  
   
  
   
  
"Mr. Uh... Mamoru... Chiba? You may enter now." A blonde haired man announced to the waiting room full of people. A dark-haired, broad-chested man got up and followed him into the small recording room of the radio station, "Mr. Chiba. It is great of you to come. I understand you would like to work as a DJ here?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Let me introduce myself, I am Andrew Michaels. I am a co-owner of the station."  
  
"Andy? Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"It's me Darien, Darien Daniels."  
  
"Oh Wow! It's nice to see you again! I thought you weren't gonna come back."  
  
"You knew I would. I told you I would."  
  
"Let me ask you about the position. Do you mind working the graveyard shift? That's the only spot open."  
  
"No. Actually, it's preferred."  
  
"Good. You're hired. I know I can trust you. There's only one problem, your name. We can't have a Chiba Mamoru on the air at night."  
  
"I can't change it. I kept it out of respect for my father. He died a year ago."  
  
"I am sorry to hear that. We could always think of some codename to put you under, can you start tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure. That doesn't present a problem at all. I would love to stay and catch up, but I have to go house shopping. I don't want to live in a hotel my whole life."  
  
"Okay, then. It was nice to see you again, buddy. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Alright." Mamoru got up, a sullen look on his face.  
  
"Da-I mean Mamoru, she's still here. Don't worry. I am sure you'll run into her sometime."  
  
"Thanks." He said as he got up and left the small building. Turning, he headed for the Hilton Hotel, his temporary place of residence.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
"I GOT IT!!" Serena Daniels yelled as she dashed down the street, "THE PERFECT ENDING! I'LL BE PUBLISHED YET!" She ran, her head in the clouds, but came to abrupt stop. She had run into something.  
  
"Odango Atama-baka!" It muttered under its breath, "What is it with people here..." He stopped. The short blonde in front of him looked up with pained eyes.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!" She yelled, "You are incredibly rude!"  
  
"You mean..." he began shocked, "You can understand me?"  
  
"Of course I can! I am not illiterate! What is it with men! They always think that we women are so stupid! Well I have news for you! I'm not!" she stomped off. Mamoru, seeing it as an opportunity, ran after her.  
  
"Gomen ne! You just didn't strike me as Japanese!"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Oh. Then this has nothing to do with literacy. How was I to know you were bilingual?"  
  
"Well..." She started. At a loss for words, "Good bye, sir. I apologize for wasting your time."  
  
"On the contrary, it was time well spent. Say, I would like to make it up to you. Would you like to go to dinner with me? It is my first night here and I wanted to celebrate. I don't really know anyone, so...?"  
  
"I don't think..."  
  
"Come on! Make an immigrant's day! I'll pay!"  
  
"Fine. How about a sushi bar? I live for them and you being Japanese shouldn't have a problem with that." She caved.  
  
"Great! Do you know where to find one?"  
  
"Actually, there's one right up the street. Finest in all of Long Beach. You are luck we met here."  
  
"I sure am." He agreed. Mamoru offered his arm to her and they walked up the street together. If they had being paying attention, they would have noticed may people staring at them making remarks:  
  
"They have to be the CUTEST couple in the world..."  
  
"I wonder how long they have known each other..."  
  
"They should get married."  
  
   
  
Upon entering the restaurant, they were greeted by a waitress and seated at a table. It was near to the back, and very private.  
  
"So, may I learn the name of the man treating me to dinner?"  
  
"Mamoru." He said plainly.  
  
"Ahh... Nice. Name's Serena." A twinge of pain flashed in his eyes, but was quickly covered by a happy smile, "Is there something wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Of course not! Why would you think that? This is a special occasion. I am celebrating!" He answered nervously. Just then a waitress came up and took their orders. After she had left they began to make conversation. Not much was gained from it, but they seemed to be enjoying each other's company.  
  
"So, Mr. Mamoru. Where do you live?"  
  
"At the time, Sere, I live in the-" he was interrupted by the hasty exit of a pale faced female. Leaving a generous amount of money on the table, he ran for the door. A glimmer of gold could be seen in the distance. Racing towards it, he was haunted of memories of a blonde from his childhood.  
  
Running, chasing, falling. They had done that. He came to terms with what he really came back for. He had to find her. He had to fulfill his promise to her. 'She's probably married. I mean, a great girl like that. She'll never want to be with someone like me…" he thought. As the committee fought in his head he slowed to a stop. Unbeknownst to him, Serena had also. They walked slowly toward each other. Blue met blue. Traffic moved around them, but nothing mattered. Staring, into each other's eyes, life was complete. Mamoru was the first to break the silence.  
  
"The Hilton Hotel." He stated.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I am living there."  
  
"Oh, ok." She paused, looking at her feet, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run out like that. It's all just moving so fast. I mean, I just met you and already we are going out to dinner. And then you called me… and I guess you caught me off guard. You're living in a hotel?! Wow! I could help you! I have an apartment for rent. It's fully furnished and I'll give it to you for 250 a month. Deal?"  
  
"You would do that? Ok! Deal! I hope you don't mind, I work nights. Like LATE nights."  
  
"Don't worry. So do I. An author never sleeps." She added mischievously.  
  
"Oh! So we are the imaginative type, are we? Got any books finished yet?"  
  
"Oh my gosh!! I have to write that before I lose the inspiration! Come on! I need to get home… NOW!!" She ran toward her house at top speed. Using all of her strength, she pulled Mamoru along with her. Upon approaching her home, she slowed and searched for her keys. After 20 or so steps, they were located and inserted into the lock, "Luna! I'm home!" she yelled, " I'll let you into your apartment, you can see it before you rent it."  
  
"Why thank you," he said when the door was opened for him. The room was full of paintings and old American furniture. The apartment branched into a kitchen and a bedroom. Connected to the bedroom was a spacious bathroom. The walls were neatly cleaned and sparkling white, "I'll take it!" He announced.  
  
"I thought so. Here. Take the key. That way you can move your things in. I will give you this month free since you are a friend."  
  
"No, I'll" he started.  
  
"Shhhh… I got it! Yes! It's coming! Good! Uh huh! I'll be right back! I am gonna run this one by Luna."  
  
"Ok…" he said. 'What a strange girl. I hope she's alright.'  
  
Upstairs Serena was busy writing the final chapter of her first book. Typing furiously on the keyboard, she was oblivious to the world around her. 'Almost done. The will live happily ever after. Of course! That's perfect!' With a final tap of the keys, she sighed, "I HAVE DONE IT! I HAVE WRITTEN AN ENTIRE BOOK! YES!"  
  
"What is this? A first for you? Wow!" Mamoru walked up behind her.  
  
"I know! Let's go out! I want to celebrate my first book! Also, I want to make it up to you, you know, about earlier."  
  
"Sure! I'm game!"  
  
"Do you like clubs? There's one right down the street."  
  
"Sounds great! Let me get my coat." The headed together to the club. Admittance was immediately permitted. Serena was a frequent visitor and was on the list. Inside they drank and danced into the wee hours of the morning.  
  
"Thanks… Mamoru. That wasss great!" Serena slurred, "We should go out more often. You know something, I haven't had this much fun with a guy in six years."  
  
"I am glad to hear that…" he looked beside him. Serena hung limp on his arm, "Serena?! Are you ok? Oh god." Carefully he picked her up and carried her to his apartment. Unlocking the door to his room, he carried her to the bed. As she lay there, he looked her up and down. She was so beautiful. She reminded him of a girl he used to know. The one he came to find. His gaze turned from her face to her hand. Frozen on her finger was a golden ring. The solitary rose shone its lonely face on him. Thoughts of hope filled his mind and sent him to sleep.  
  
  
  
__  
  
The sun rose in the sky. Its heat was sopped up by the surface of the earth. Two lifeless forms sit in a small apartment. As the rest of the world awakens, they stay in sleep.  
  
Serena awoke with a start. She was greeted with a throbbing pain in her head. Laying back down she saw the figure next to her. Mamoru was huddled up in a chair. He had never left her side. All through the night he made sure that she was safe. Smiling, she left him alone. Luna would be expecting her breakfast.  
  
"Lunaaaa… breakfast!!" She yelled. A bundle of midnight fur jumped up onto the table and began to hungrily peck at her food. Serena got up and took some aspirin. When she had finished, she sat down in her chair and absentmindedly began stroking her cat.  
  
Mamoru ran through the open door of Serena's apartment. She was not within his sight when he woke up. Stopping, he saw a small blonde bundled up in blankets stroking a black cat.  
  
"Now I should really give you a month's free rent. Thank you." She said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Don't think anything of it. You would have done the same in my position." He answered.  
  
"No, not that. I had such a great time. Most of it is a blur, but that is expected. I shouldn't have drank so much last night."  
  
"You were the life of the party."  
  
"I know. Tell me about it. I guess… I have never felt safe in the presence of men. Well, there was one…" she glanced nervously at her fingers. A glimmer of gold met her eye, "But he's not coming back. I don't expect him to, that is."  
  
"Ah, I see." Darien replied sympathetically, "I am going to go and get breakfast. I will bring something back for you."  
  
"That would be nice. Thank you. For everything." She said, "I am going to go and take a shower. I'll leave my door open for you."  
  
Mamoru nodded and got up. Walking stealthily toward the door of Serena's apartment, he turned around. She was gone. He stepped down the creaky stairs and out the door to the awaiting streets below. He trudged to the nearest coffee shop and ordered for himself. A cheerful blonde took his order.  
  
"Hi how may I… OH MY GOSH! You're back!"  
  
"Pardon me?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry! I guess you don't remember me, I mean we were never formally introduced, but I know a LOT about you Darien." She continued, "Ooh! Wait about five minutes; I'll be on break. I have to tell you something important."  
  
"O…k… "He said slowly. 'This girl is TOTALLY off the wall. I think she had her coffee this morning…' He sat in a corner booth awaiting his conference with the blonde, 'WAIT! She knew my name! I mean, my OLD name. Something has to be up, maybe I should listen after all.'  
  
Five minutes later, the girl ran up to his table and sat down. Her cheer had calmed a little and she seemed to be in a normal state of mind. The look in her eyes was not to be fooled with.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Daniels. My name is Mina. I am on e of Serena's best friends. Well, Will never be closer to her than you, of course, but nonetheless, a friend."  
  
"Before you go any further. I am not Mr. Daniels. My name is Chiba Mamoru. I—"  
  
"Oh, I am sorry then. I didn't mean to waste your time."  
  
"No, let me finish. I had to change my name back in Japan. It was a sign of disrespect not to have my father's name, so he let me change it, preferably to him, completely."  
  
"Ah I see. I think that is VERY interesting. Where was I? Oh yes, I was going to tell you about Serena. I am very excited you came back. I can't think what would have happened to her if you didn't."  
  
"What do you mean? Was she engaged?"  
  
"Oh no! Nothing like that! I mean, FAR from it. She hasn't had a SINGLE boyfriend, boy friend, and in the store, she always goes to FEMALE attendants."  
  
"Are you saying she's a lesbian?"  
  
"Of course not. She is waiting for you. She doesn't want any male interaction you were her BEST friend. That rose you gave her was the end I guess."  
  
"Where is she?" he said, "I need to find her! NOW!"  
  
"My goodness, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were about as bad as her, you two got a serious problem."  
  
"I know. Thank you for the information. Can I buy any food here? My friend is hungry; I promised I would feed her. She's got a major hangover."  
  
"Yeah, actually, I was on my way to Serena's house. I could tell her you are back in town. And we could walk together, until we need to change course."  
  
"Ok. Let me check out." He said and got up, bought an éclair for his awaiting friend, and was on his way home. Mina proved to be great company and they chatted all the way to the apartment.  
  
"Where are you going? This is my stop." Mina said to Darien as he climbed the steps.  
  
"This is my new place. My friend is up the stairs. I need to feed her." Mina stood there with her mouth wide open. She screamed. Serena could be heard running down the stairs. She threw open the door and saw Mina fainted on the floor. Her eyes went up to the man struggling to hold her up  
  
"Darien?" she asked before falling into the blur whizzing around in her mind.  
  
  
  
Aha! I have finished! I feel so accomplished!!  
  
YAY! Review, please!!  
  
Love Angel 


End file.
